


An Eventful Morning

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Morning Sex, POV First Person, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Komaru and Touko spend a morning together with lewd fun.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	An Eventful Morning

We lay in bed together, snuggling under the warm blankets. It’s not too early in the morning, but it’s early enough. Her breathing was soft. It was relaxing. My head was rested on her bare chest. Her skin was warm, it Was  
comfortable to lie across. I sighed deeply, waiting for her to awaken. The light that leaked into the room through the curtains draped across the bed. It was warmer where the sun hit, and it happened to be right over her breasts. It blinded me a little, so I kept my eyes down on her body. Her skin glowed under the soft lighting of the sun that spilled into the room. 

I loved waking up with Komaru, it always made me feel so happy to see her first. I shifted my position to something a bit more comfortable. I noticed the blanket was a bit damp, but that wasn’t new to me at all. I often had dreams about the two of us together. They always ranged from soft to wild. I couldn’t remember most of them, but I could always tell where they landed on the scale. I could tell it was a more sexually driven dream this time, I was hard, but not completely. I didn’t want to lean against her like that, not while she was still asleep. 

I decided to slide out of my spot on bed and move to the end on the edge. I leaned back on my arms and stared down at myself. I didn’t like looking at myself most times, but it didn’t bother me so much this time. I shifted my weight to one arm, using the other hand to lightly stroke my slightly erect member, my body flinching a bit as my fingers made contact with my skin. I bit my bottom lip, touching it again. I felt it throb with desire, a need for attention. I was a little frustrated, I did want to leave it alone, but I couldn’t. I gently wrapped my hand around it, slowly jerking it. The skin pulled down revealing the tip of my penis. I huffed a bit, holding my breath. I needed to keep quiet...I didn’t want to wake Komaru. 

“Touko?” I heard her soft voice from behind me. My body tensed up before I turned my head to face her. I gave an awkward smile, removing my hand and balancing my weight back onto both arms. 

“H-hey...sorry, did I wake you up..?” I stumbled over my words, embarrassed. I swore I was quiet enough. 

“No, you didn’t. I did notice you weren’t next to me right away, though.” Komaru giggled. I loved when she giggled, it was always so angelic. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh...yeah, I’m okay.” I immediately reassured her. I could tell she was curious why I’d moved to the edge of the bed, I could see it in her expression. 

“Are you sure?” She seemed to want to hear me tell her why I was sitting there. I felt my face growing warmer the more she looked at me. 

“I-I’m fine, just a little...” I was far too embarrassed to say it aloud, I rubbed my shoulder and avoided eye contact with her.

“I’m just teasing, do you need help?” She giggled again. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling a bit when she did, it was nearly impossible not to. She pushed the blanket off and crawled across the bed to sit next to me. 

“Y-you don’t have-“ 

“It’s okay, I want to.” She cut me off before I could finish speaking. She smiled softly, her cheeks were a soft tinted pink. 

I didn’t have a response, so I simply nodded my head instead. I leaned back on my arms again. I hadn’t noticed it had grown to full length during our short conversation. Although the length wasn’t the longest, Komaru seemed perfectly happy with it. She was always reassuring about it. I always felt insecure about the size, it was only just over five inches, but she always helped me feel better about it, especially when we made love. She slid off the bed onto her knees on the carpet.

“W-what are you doing?” I asked, my face was as red as red could get. I knew what she was doing, but I instinctively asked. 

She lightly shushed me before pushing my legs apart and scooting closer to me between them. My heart was racing, my cock twitched with excitement. She leaned in, her breath was hot against me. I bit my lip and allowed a whimper to escape me as soon as she rested the tip on her tongue. She placed her hands on either side of the base, slowly sliding more length into her mouth. I moaned a bit as her mouth lubricated my dick. She gradually picked up her pace, her mouth reaching all the way down to the base of the shaft. My breathing was heavy and desperate, every move she made excited me even more. She pulled herself off me, to my surprise. 

“What...are you doing..?” I asked between breaths, looking down at her as she wiped her mouth dry.

“That was just a warmup, silly! Scoot back against the backboard.” She made a playful command, but I did as she asked. I shifted so my back was against the backboard. 

Komaru crawled on top of me, her knees on either side of my pelvis. She was so gorgeous, especially from below. She positioned herself just above the tip of my erect penis. 

“You’re such a naughty girl~” She purred, teasing me. She knew that was an instant turn on. 

“I g-guess you’ll have to show me how to be good~” A lewd giggle followed my sentence, I held her hips and lowered her down onto me.

She was wet enough where my cock slid right into her slit. She gasped as soon as i pushed my length into her. She rode on me, rocking her hips at a steady pace. I whimpered, I couldn’t control my movements, I bucked my own hips up further into her. I reached up and groped at her breasts. She moaned again, her bouncing getting quicker. I squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She reached down and massaged her clit in quick circles. I thrusted up into her again, a bit rougher this time, ramming into her g-spot. She moaned loudly, leaning forward and gripping the sheets on either side of my shoulders as she reached orgasm. Her muscles squeezed around my cock, making me reach my own climax. 

“F-fuck, Komaru..!” I cried, spurting cum into her. It felt so good, it made my whole body shake. 

Komaru leaned down and touched her forehead to mine, both of us breathing heavily. After a long moment of catching our breath, she picked herself up off me, cum dripping from her pussy. My dick flopped onto my stomach, leaving a bit of semen on my skin. She collapsed down onto the mattress next to me, resting her head on my chest. 

“God...I love you, Fufu. I couldn’t explain how much I really do.” Komaru panted softly, wrapping her arms around my torso. 

“I love you too, Komaru...I could write a novel about how much I love you, but I’m not sure you’d read that.” I joked. We both shared a small laugh about it, before falling silent again. I felt myself falling asleep again, her breaths were relaxing. I stroked her hair and kissed her head before I fell into sleep again.


End file.
